


The names that he actually remembers

by Carlee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlee/pseuds/Carlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart Stilinski has probably fucked half of Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	The names that he actually remembers

Stuart Stilinski has never been the good guy. He lost his virginity at summer camp going into freshman year. And he made sure his younger brother never forgot it. He was the cool twin, not popular like asshole whittemore, but definitely known. He also loves women. All women. He always remembers the sex they have. He’ll see the girl and remember what position she was in, where they were at, etc, etc. But he can never remember their name- except a particular few.

Take Allison Argent for example…

The night before sophomore year, he went out for a movie. He wasn't interested in going out and looking for a body like his younger brother - by three minutes- was. What he was interested in was the brunette beauty walking around because she was new. Stuart ditched his friends and acted like a decent human being by showing her around. He ended up fucking her in the supply closet. He remembers her small moans into his mouth as he his hands slipped into her pants. He remembers her having to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure as he fucked her.

What he really remembers is the look on her face when she realized that her date had a bestfriend who had a twin that fucked her the week before. Not that anyone else besides them ever knows that.

Erica Reyes was the next one…

As sophmore year progressed, he knew something not normal was happening and it involved Scott and Stiles. He didn't care, so what? Stiles is his brother, not a child he is suppose to watch. He didn't pay attention to it. Let Stiles do his thing. The only part of that secret life Stiles led that Stuart wanted to be involved with was Erica Reyes. She was all legs, breast, blonde hair, and a smirk that almost made Stuart pop a boner in the cafeteria. He didn't care how epileptic Reyes got hot, he just wanted to sleep with her.

“Well Hello,” Stuart said as he slid next to her in chemistry. The Lahey kid and her had something weird going on that the super trio clearly didn't like. But that wasn't Stuart's issue.

“You gonna try to convince me to go to the ‘good side’ to?” She ask, clearly bored.

“I don't know what going on, but if it involves whatever weird feud between Derek and my brother and his friends, then I say you're on the right side,” Stuart says as his eyes linger on her breast.

She smiles seductively, “You have no idea what's going on, do you?”

Stuart shakes his head, “I only know what you want me to know.”

They have sex in the bathroom. It rough and angry. Stuart doesn't know why- just that it is. He loves it. It's not like Allison who even though she wasn't a virgin, she was still so sweet and timid. Erica was sexy and dominant. She wanted control and Stuart let her have it. 

Lydia Martin is the third person he remembers.

It must have been after Whittemore dumped her again- he didn't ask. She simply told him to be at her house at six and make sure no one knows. He doesn't like Lydia Martin- Hated her in fact. He didn't care that Stiles said she was smart or had redeeming qualities. He thought she was a bitch. But she was hot.

He went there and clothes were ripped off. He thought she would take control like Erica did. He thought she would want hot angry rebound sex. Instead she was slow and gentle, whispering stuff he had to do like instructions. He didn’t mind. He loved the way she moaned like it meant anything. He didn't even care when she heard the name ‘Jackson' whispered.

When they were done, she glared at him, “If you tell anyone, I will ruin you.”

“Wouldn't dream of it princess,” Stuart snorts.

“I'm serious!” She pouts. Brat, Stuart thinks.

“You know Lydia, If you want a good time then I understand. Jackson and I are the guys you got for a good time. But if you want something long term, then you need to rethink some stuff. I thought you were suppose to be smart.”

They never discussed it again and no one ever found out.

Soon enough after the whole Kanima thing, Stuart found out. And boy was he amazed. Derek hated the idea of two Stilinski’s being involved, but Derek hated alot of things, like when he could smell Stuart scent all over his little sister’s body.

Cora Hale is the only girl Stuart will ever say he was close to in love with. And he only says that now because she isn't there to know it.

In bed, they were equals. There was no goal to achieve or something to forget or action to happen. Just two teenagers saying stuff that and doing stuff. Stuart loved that she bit his lip softly. She loved the way he moaned in pleasure when she arched her back.

Then she left to find herself and Stuart went back to being a peice of shit.

Stuart never gad sex with a virgin before, always felt lile their was too many string attached and mixed signals. But after Cora left, he just wanted to fuck. And Kira wanted someone to teach her how to fuck.

She was complaining to Lydia about how she feels like she has so much to live up to and she is so awkward and clueless.

That's when he proposed a proposition, “We fuck and I can teach you juat how to be sexy and move.”

She looked at him with horror, “Were you listening in? Are you sick? Nevermind, don't answer that! I'm leaving.”

She moves a Stuart places a hand on her thigh, “Just pretend it’s Scott.”

Suddenly they are fucking all the time, with no string attached and no one else’s knowledge. She sprays extra perfume on each time. Thank God that Scott is clueless when it comes to pretty girls.

But God does Stuart love the way her tiny body looks bent over his desk. She is quiet with soft moans that all to straight to his dick.

Then her and Scott start dating and the fucking stops.

The last girl he truly remeber is Malia. Of course she doesn't because she think that it was Stiles.

In Staurt’s defense, she came at him. Or when she thought it was Stiles. Of course the day Malia is horny is the same day Staurt lost his glasses and barrowed his brother's cologne- oh, and got into a huge fight with his brother.

She comes in and just attacks his mouth, he is actually the victim. Of course, he cringed when she said Stiles but once he saw her boobs, well he would be Stiles for a week to see ber boobs again.

In the beginning, she tried to be the one in charge. For some odd reason, Stuart was feeling a little more bossy and decided to change positions on her.

“Somethings gotten into you today,” She smirked as he places her up against Stiles bedroom wall.

“Shut up and kiss me,” He murmured.

So yea he may be a dick of slept with his brother's girlfriend without her realising who he actually was, but- no, that is pretty much it.


End file.
